Une fin sinistre
by sarifa la lune
Summary: C'est la fin pour Drago..........


Disclamer: Aucun de ses personnae ne m'appartien je douche aucun argent pour cet histoire.  
  
Une fin sinistre  
  
  
  
C'est une histoire, ou la fin ne plaira Ã  personne, non, Harry ne meurt pas mais un personnage tout aussi important y trouvera une fin atroce...  
  
Il Regardait par la fenÃªtre fermer par des barreaux de fer, ses cheveux blond, mÃªler, tombais sur son visage noirci par la saleter. Drago Ã©tait enfermÃ© depuis plusieurs jours, en fais, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait perdu la notion du temps, tout se qu'il savait, c'est que sa fin Ã©tait proche. Pourquoi le fils de Lucius Ã©tait tomber si bas, en fais, Drago avait renier son nom, il n'Ã©tais plus un Malfoy, il ne voulais plus l'Ãªtre, Il ne voulais surtout pas Ãªtre un assasin, au mÃªme titre que son pÃ¨re. Quelques jours au paravent, Lucius lui proposa d'Ãªtre mangemort, de se joindre au coter de Voldemort mais Drago lui opposa une vive rÃ©sistance:  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas Ãªtre un tueur comme toi.  
  
Drago se dÃ©gagea de la poigne de son pÃ¨re, C'est Ã  ce moment que son pÃ¨re le gifla, avec une tel force que le jeune adolescent tomba Ã  genou. Des larmes vint embrouiller sa vision mais il les assÃ¨cha, il ne voulait montrer Ã  son pÃ¨re aucun signe de faiblesse. Il se redressa, fixant son pÃ¨re droit dans les yeux:  
  
-Tu sais, dans la famille nous somme mangemort de gÃ©nÃ©ration en gÃ©nÃ©ration et personne n'y fera exception.  
  
-Et bien moi je fais l'exception.  
  
Lucius dÃ©tourna son regard vers le feu qui brullait dans l'immence foyer de la demeure Malfoy.  
  
-Comment ause tu me dire sans la moindre honte que tu ne veux pas Ãªtre au coter de Voldemort. Depuis toujours nous nous en prenons au moldu et Ã  ces crÃ©tin de sang de bourbe. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu sera mangemort.  
  
Il empoigna Drago par le bras puis il le traina vers les cachots du manoir, Drago savait ou il allait, il l'ammenait Ã  la forge ou brullais le feu avec lequelle on gravait la marque sur la peau des Mangemorts. Plus il aprochait du lieu ou brulais le feu, plus une chaleur Ã©roufante ralentisait leur progression puis, quand il furent arriver, Lucius pris une tige de fer et il la placa au coeur du feu:  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas, non...........  
  
Drago se dÃ©bati avec fureur, une fureur qui lui emplisait le coeur depuis si longtemps......... Il se dÃ©gagea de l'emprise de son pÃ¨re, puis il courru, mais un soufle brullant le frappa dans le dos, puis, la nuit tomba, son pÃ¨re venait de le stupÃ©fixier. Il se rÃ©veilla dans cet cellule avec pour seul compagnie, la solitude elle mÃªme. Plus les heures avancaient, plus que l'espoire d'Ãªtre secouru s'envolait, de plus, il avait tellement faim. Drago se retourna et alla se coucher sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Pour la premiÃ¨re foi depuis si longtemps, il se mit Ã  pleurer, en silence, il pleura si longtemps qu'il finis par s'endormire. Combien de temps lui restait-il encore Ã  vivre...  
  
-Drago, Drago, rÃ©veille toi  
  
Il se redressa, il avait tous les muscles de son dos et de sa nuque raidi. C'Ã©tais son pÃ¨re qui venait de le rÃ©veiller, il Ã©tais vÃªtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noir, visiblement celle des mangemorts:  
  
-Alors, Drago, tu Ã  changer d'avis  
  
-Non, jamais, jamais je m'abaiserais Ã  ton niveau.  
  
-J'e n'ai d'autre choix que de te tuer  
  
C'est Ã  se moment qu'un dÃ©traqueur arriva, la haute silouhette encagouler entra dans la cellule. Maintenant Drago savait son destin, il allait subir le baiser mortelle, Tranquillement sa vie, son Ã¢me allait le quiter pour ne plus jamais revenir. Drago, effrayer, recula de quelque pas, qu'allait-il se passer quand il serait mort, Potter serait-il la prochaine victime? Puis acculer au mur, Drago n'eu plus d'autre choix, il se mit Ã  hurler, Ã  plein poumon, il voulais qu'on l'entende une derniÃ¨re fois, Ã  ce moment, les larmes coulaient, sur son visage. Le dÃ©traqueur s'approchait, Lucius, lui, restait derriÃ¨re les bareau de la cellule, il Ã©tais tellement aveugler par le pouvoir de Voldemort, qu'il sacrifiait son prope fils sans le moindre remort. Puis le dÃ©traquer releva sa cagoule, dÃ©couvrant un visage dont la chair, putrÃ©fier, pendaint en lambeau Ã  certain endroit. Les orbite de ses yeux Ã©taient vide et sa bouche formais un trou, c'est par la que son Ã¢me allait s'envoller, elle allait servire de nourriture Ã  cette crÃ©ature.  
  
-Si je dois mourrir ainsi, je veux que tu te souvienne de moi, pÃ¨re, que tu te souvienne de la maniÃ¨re d'ont tu m'aura tuer, que sa pÃ¨se sur ta vie jusqu'a la fin de tes jours.  
  
Celui ci se mit Ã  rire  
  
-Il y a peut de chance que je me souvienne de toi ce soir.  
  
C'est a se moment que le dÃ©traqueur immobilisa le visage de Drago entre ses mains, puis, il dÃ©posa ses lÃ¨vre putride sur celle de drago. Tranquilement, Drago partait, si doucement, qu'il se sentit mourrire peut Ã  peut, son Ã¢me servait de nourriture, sa vie Ã©tait perdu Ã  tout jamais, quand le dÃ©traquer le lÃ¢cha, le corps du jeune adolescent tomba sur le sol, il n'avait que 16 ans et sa vie ne lui appartenait dÃ©jÃ  plus. Il le laissÃ¨re dans la cellule, elle serait sa demeure pour l'Ã©terniter, il Ã©tait maintenant en paix, plus personne ne le forcerais Ã  Ãªtre mauvais, pendant se temps, Harry se tordait de douleur dans son dortoire, il savait que Drago Ã©tait mort:  
  
-Au revoir mon ami......... 


End file.
